


Last Call

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Brief Reluctance, Choking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Lemon, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Yonji is fine I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: It's time for one last round of drinks the night before the wedding.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Ichiji/Reader, Vinsmoke Niji/Reader, Vinsmoke Yonji/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> \- I want to cry over how long this took.  
> \- There is initial reluctance on the part of the reader role but that goes away quickly - I do not consider any part of this to be noncon and it's not intended to be.

“Keep the booze coming,” one of the barmaids whispers to you as you wheel another cart into the guest room, loaded with enough alcohol to kill several human men. The early drinks had been fruit-flavored, rich and fragrant, but all pretense had since dropped. The booze before you now is as strong as it gets, abnormally pure, and the scent burns at the inside of your nose. “The guests seem okay...for now. The more fucked up they are for the wedding tomorrow, the less trouble they’ll give us.”

You nod, afraid to speak aloud as you hear the guests loudly laughing and talking amongst each other in their lounge suite. The room is dark, except for dim and eerie light in a peculiar shade of purple, and huddled along the walls, you can see the other barmaids. Heavily drunk, most of them passed out, a mess of fishnets and lipstick. Aside from that, they seem unharmed, and you relax a bit. The guests didn’t lay a hand on them. That was a good sign.

The one barmaid on her way out grabbed your arm, her amber eyes locking on your own. “Mama wants them drunk and happy tonight,” she advised you, a warning in her voice that you couldn’t understand. “Make them happy.”

“I...understand,” you manage to mumble, letting go of the cart handle to smooth your dress, which had begun to wrinkle in the front from leaning hard into the cart just to be able to move it. You picked a toned-down outfit compared to the other barmaids - with your dark pink dress coming down to your knees, not flashing any skin between your fishnets and the skirt - but it’s no less skintight and suggestive. Those were Mama’s rules, not your own. You’d done your hair and even put on makeup, enough to play up your features while not making you stand out. You knew these were not guests you wanted zeroing in on you. “I’ve got the booze they want, after all. They’ll be happy.”

She hesitates, opening her mouth like she wants to say something else before changing her mind. Shaking her head, she leaves you with the guests and the girls who’d already passed out. You put your head down and wheel the cart into the lounge, keeping your eyes on your own feet to avoid looking at the guests. As you push the cart up alongside the couches, you can better hear their conversation.

“...Not sure how much luck he thought he was going to have,” you hear one voice speaking, low and calm. His voice was soft, though you couldn’t mistake it for a kind voice if you tried, and had the slightest wobble of intoxication. “Trying to appeal to me about his family. What a waste.”

From one of the seats to your left, you hear a burst of laughter, and even from that sound, it’s clear the alcohol is having the desired effect. “Maybe he should’ve fought for the other side. He just didn’t understand business.”

“Haha, yeah! Business!” The voice to your right is drunkest of all, openly slurring and stumbling over the simplest words. You smile slightly, knowing how pleased Mama would be if she could see it. The drunker the Vinsmoke family gets...the easier they would be to put down during the wedding.

You set the drinks down on the table quickly, trying to avoid sloshing any of the terrible-smelling alcohol on your dress. As you clear off the large, empty tankards, you realize one of their number is missing - the king of Germa is conspicuously absent, leaving only the three princes in the room with you. Beginning to feel slightly uneasy, you raise your head to shoot a look at the empty space on the couch you suspected he’d occupied before he’d left, and notice one of the princes watching you from over the drink in his hand. 

Judging from his position - directly to the right of where the king had sat - you can assume he’s the eldest of the three, and the heir. He raises a hand to try and push a section of his red hair out of his face, only for it to fall right back into place over one eye. Even had he succeeded in moving his hair, you can’t see his eyes, concealed behind sunglasses even in the poorly-lit lounge. You can, however, see the sly, tipsy smile slowly spreading across his face. It’s more than enough to give you pause. Your own smile quickly goes away as you lower your head. He is handsome, very handsome. A naughty thought crosses your mind, and you quickly silence it.

“Are you wondering where our father is, barmaid?” The eldest prince asks, leaning towards the table to set his drink back down. His smile has gotten wider, sending shivers down your back as your skin prickles uncomfortably against your dress. “How...considerate of you. Big Mom requested a late audience of him...I think there’s no mystery what that means.”

You swallow hard, not sure what you’re meant to make of that statement, and turn to walk back to your cart when he speaks again.

“I’m _talking to you_ , girl.” He hasn’t raised his voice in the slightest, but there’s a dangerous edge, a sharpness to it that wasn’t there before. The prince who had been laughing to your left stopped abruptly, and you hear no sounds to your right aside from the quavering, heavy breathing of the very drunk. You turn back around quickly, jerking your head back down to stare at the floor once again. “I don’t think it’s very polite to walk away when a guest is speaking to you, particularly when said guest is royalty. Do you know your place or not?”

“Apologies, sir,” you mumble, putting your hands behind your back as you give a small bow. 

“‘Sir?’ I have a name. I expect you to use it. And I expect you to look at me when I’m speaking to you.” Around you, the other princes begin snickering again. As you slowly lift your head, you notice that he and one of his brothers have gotten up from their seats, slowly closing in on you from their spots around the table. Your heart starts beating faster as your face flushes, and your eyes dart to see where the third prince is. Out of the corner of your eye you can see him, the largest of the bunch, polishing off another large container of booze. He hasn’t gotten up from his chair, to your immense relief. 

Before you can face your eyes forward once more, you feel a strong hand grabbing at your arms, which you still held at your back. One hand is more than enough to hold you tightly by your wrists, leaving you struggling pointlessly, stumbling in your heels. Another hand grabs you by your hair and yanks hard, forcing your head back into the shoulder of the prince that grabbed you. He laughs at your struggling, and you can smell the alcohol on his breath, feel the deep vibrations in his chest from his voice. He presses his body against your from behind and your dress does nothing to shield you, acting as little more than a second skin. You notice, as your heart begins to beat even faster than before, that he’s already hard, grinding himself against you as he holds you in place.

“Even drunk,” he whispers in your ear in a deep voice full of mocking. “I’m not easy to get away from.”

“Don’t scare her, Niji,” the prince who had been addressing you earlier said lazily, slowly walking right up to you as you continued to struggle. Mouth pulled up in a crooked smirk, he reaches a hand for your face, and you jerk your head directly into his brother in an attempt to get away. His brother - Prince Niji, you presume - laughs again, and gives another painful yank of your hair. Your face is turned hard towards the ceiling, and the dim lights become painfully bright as they shine in your eyes. “Don’t ruin her hair. I want her pretty.”

“Implying I don’t?” Prince Niji’s laughter is cut short abruptly, and he squeezes your wrists in anger. With your head almost fully immobilized, his older brother easily grasps at your face, holding your chin in his hand. His hands are warm against your skin, and his touch is considerably more gentle than Niji’s.

“Did I say that? Loosen your grip on her hair.” As you feel the tension on your hair slackening, the prince from before tilts your head forward, bringing your face to look at him. His red hair is even brighter, close up, and your mouth goes dry as you realize he’s taken off his sunglasses. Blue eyes lock on yours, and you don’t like how he’s seeing you. “See how easy that was? We didn’t _want_ to force you. It’s easier if you just do what I tell you to, without hesitating.”

You hear a loud explosion of hacking and coughing, and without thinking, you again turn away from the eldest prince towards his brother, who is doubled over in his seat. The large tankard of booze you watched him polish off only moments before has become three, and he’s struggling to keep it down. His eyes are unfocused and glassy, his face flushed in a way that clashes strangely with his green hair.

The hand at your chin jerks your face forward again, and you see the eldest prince isn’t smiling anymore. “Niji.” He addresses the brother holding you as he turns towards the one you were just watching, walking his way. “Bring her over here.”

Niji shoves your own arms into the small of your back, causing you to nearly trip repeatedly as he brings you to his brothers. You lightly kick empty containers from your path, watching the dregs of alcohol trickle from their rims and into the floor. Your heartbeat is loud, and you can feel your pulse throbbing in every limb, but you remember the other barmaids passed out by the walls, and you take a deep breath. They were all fine, outside from being drunk. The princes hadn’t hurt them, and they weren’t going to hurt you. You remind yourself of that, almost insistently, as Niji stands you in front of his still-sitting brother, who has stopped coughing for the time being. He groans lightly, rubbing at his head. Just out of sight, you hear the eldest sitting down on the table.

“Yonji. You better not be about to pass out.” Niji’s voice is loud in your ear, and full of grouchy disapproval. 

“Nah,” Prince Yonji slurs, lifting his head and blinking slowly at you, being held in place less than two feet from him. Niji pulls your hair again as he presses his knuckles into your spine, forcing your back to arch and press your tits straight out towards his brother. Very quickly, the glassy look in Yonji’s eyes clears, and you see his mouth slack open. “Where did _she_ come from?”

“Last one in a long line of barmaids...but this one is sober. What do you think?” The eldest brother’s voice is cool and inquisitive, and it gives you a nervous feeling. Yonji looks you over slowly from where he’s sitting, eyes lingering on your legs, your hips, and your tits. Niji releases your hair to grab at your dress, urging the tight fabric up your thighs in a slow tease. You feel him twisting your dress in a fist to pull it tighter over your body, and it squeezes over your hips and over your tits. It doesn’t feel unpleasant, slipping against your skin in such a way, and your body gives an involuntary shiver at the sensation. “This one can’t seem to stop looking at you.”

Yonji, rendered unable to speak (or simply too drunk to find the right words) begins bobbing his head eagerly, mouth still hanging wide open.

“Good. You can have her first.”

Before you can register what’s happening, there’s a sharp shove in the small of your back that sends you falling forwards, unable to catch yourself before you land hard on your knees between Yonji’s legs. You grab onto his thighs to pull yourself up, to keep yourself from fully face-planting into him, and your hands slide over thick, heavy muscle beneath his pants. His brothers were already much bigger than you, but glancing up nervously at him from between his legs, you can see he’s much bigger still.

“What?” Yonji doesn’t seem any less confused and bewildered than you, and he starts to get up when Niji is suddenly behind his chair, shoving down hard on his shoulders. Drunk and disoriented, Yonji falls right back down, and you grip at his pants, grimacing over what you know is coming next.

“What are you waiting for, girl?” There are hands in your hair again, and you can feel someone kneeling behind you, at your side. Your hair is swept out of your face and lips brush against the rim of your ear, making your dig your fingernails into Yonji’s legs. “You kept looking at him, so I _assume_ this is what you wanted. Get his cock out and start sucking. Don’t make me ask twice. We _will_ force you again if you decide not to listen.”

“Prince Ichiji,” you whisper, his name coming to you easily once you stop to think about it. “I’m just a barmaid, all they wanted me to do was -”

“They wanted you to make us happy,” Prince Ichij interrupts, voice dripping with false sweetness. You keep your eyes forward, gazing up at Yonji, who has a confused but pleased expression as he stares back at your chest. At Ichiji’s phrasing, your stomach twists into a knot, and you remember what the other barmaid said to you before leaving. It was no coincidence. 

Niji let out a loud, impatient sigh, and you could see him frowning at you from where he stood behind Yonji, eyes hidden behind peculiar eyewear as Ichiji’s had been. He smacked Yonji hard on the back of the head, and his brother let out a frustrated groan. “ _Hurry the fuck up._ I’m not taking your cock out for you. I have my limits.”

As if finally remembering where he was and what was going on, Yonji starts nodding his head and laughing again, both hands going to his waist to undo his belt and his pants. You feel yourself sweating now, with Ichiji right behind you playing with your hair, and you realize there’s no getting away anymore. From the time you stepped into the room, there was never any getting away.

When Yonji finally fumbles his cock out of his pants, after what feels like an eternity, whatever air was in your lungs leaves them. It’s long and thick, sticking straight up, and as you watch it, you can see it throbbing in his hand. You watch as his hand grips tight at the base and it throbs again. Your own grip, still on his legs, intensifies as you stare at his cock, and then back up at his face. He’s watching you, eyes half-closed, a smile on his lips. _“If all they want out of me is a blowjob,”_ you reason with yourself, reaching your right hand towards Yonji, biting down on your bottom lip. “ _That’s not the worst thing -”_

“Taking too long.” Niji disappears from behind Yonji, and then his hands are on you. You’re shoved forward again, your tits smashing hard into the chair as Niji puts one hand in your hair and the other at the back of your neck. You open your mouth to gasp in a mix of shock and pain, and Niji takes advantage of the opportunity to shove your mouth down directly over his brother’s cock. In the span of less than a second, you have the entire, massive thing in your mouth and down your throat, throbbing heavily against your tongue. Niji pushes your head harder still, causing your nose to grind into Yonji, the sensation almost painful as his skin refuses to give.

“Stop,” Yonji pants, and you feel Niji’s hands being shoved off of you. You feel a clumsy caress of your hair, and another hand rubbing where Niji had been squeezing your neck. Breathing through your nose, you give Yonji an experimental lick. There’s another throb, and you can taste something salty at the back of your throat. “Fuck _off_. She was going for it. It would’ve been fine.” 

“This one lives to please.” Ichiji’s voice was quiet, and you weren’t sure anyone could hear it but you. You felt his hands on you, slipping over your chest from somewhere at your side, rubbing your nipples through your dress. Without a bra in the way (there was no way you could wear one in this dress), they respond immediately, stiffening and poking straight out. You suck in a sharp breath, with Yonji’s cock still jammed down your throat, and you hear him let out a deep groan. “She lives to please and I’ll make it easier for her by telling her _exactly_ what to do. How does that sound to you, slut?”

You feel a tiny pulse between your legs, a small throb of your own, and you lift your head slowly off of Yonji’s lap. His cock slides out past your lips, and your saliva drips down your chin. Before he can slip out completely, you shove your head back down, swallowing him again as a loud, pleasurable groan explodes out of him, his hands clutching at your hair. 

Ichiji snickers, and you can feel his breath on your neck somehow. “I love it when a slut is easy to read.” His words send a jolt down your spine, and you close your eyes as fingers squeeze your tits, rubbing your nipples through your dress. When he moves his hands to your dress collar, slowly and carefully tearing the fabric right down between your tits, you’re so engrossed in cock sucking, you barely register it happening.

“Oh _fuck,”_ Yonji’s grip on your hair is more gentle than Niji’s, but it intensifies with every lick and suck. You achieved a steady, careful rhythm easily, bobbing your head up and down, mixed with light sucking, letting whatever spit you can’t swallow drip down his shaft and into his pants. If Yonji cares at all, he doesn’t show it, and he lays almost completely splayed out, his head dangling over the edge of his chair. The grunting and moaning from him is some of the loudest you’ve heard. “God. _Fuck.”_

As you try to stay engrossed in your task, you feel your ripped and ruined dress being urged down, your tits popping free without the tight fabric holding them in place. It moves over your waist like it was nothing before clinging over your hips and your ass. Every rustle of fabric on your bare skin sends tingling to your core, and your breathing gets heavy as you feel the heat and wetness growing between your legs. When it reaches your hips, though, clinging fast over your ass, you hesitate and stiffen slightly, your mouth still working on the cock shoved between your lips. Once the dress is gone - there’s nothing left but your fishnets - and you’ll be completely vulnerable and exposed.

Ichiji laughs again, a noise you doubt anyone hears over Yonji’s moaning. He slips his hand under your dress and you suck hard when you feel fingers shoving into you, groping deeply within you and pressing into your cunt walls. “See how nice it can be when you do what I say?”

You mumble an answer, and Yonji’s hands twist in your hair as he forces your head down again. Ichiji pulls his fingers back out of you, and you feel him wiping your own juices on the inside of your thigh, stopping where your stockings start.

“Get on his lap.”

Obediently, you move to get up, giving Yonji one last, long suck as you pull your head back and off with a light _pop_. Ignoring his frustrated noise of disappointment, you stand up, and the dress falls to the ground, leaving you in your heels and fishnets. One of your stockings starts to slip down your thigh, and you pause to adjust it, bending over slightly. Yonji makes a noise that isn’t quite words as he drunkenly stares up at you, hand wrapped around his cock in a tight fist and furiously pumping.

“Cut it out,” Niji snaps at Yonji from somewhere close behind you. You can smell scotch on his breath, and feel his body heat. You don’t know how but you know it’s him. Yonji’s moans have turned into heavy panting, alongside the slick noises of him furiously jerking off in front of you. “If you blow your load before you even start fucking her, you’re not getting another shot.”

Shaking slightly, you climb onto the chair, setting your knees on the outsides of Yonji’s thighs. As you get closer you notice he smells a little like mint - or something similar, under all the alcohol, and it’s pleasant. You lean against him, pressing your body against his, internally marveling at how much bigger he is than you, than either of his brothers, and the fresh, sweet smell intensifies as you press your face against his neck and inhale deeply. Beneath you, Yonji fumbles wildly, his high intoxication levels fighting against him as he tries to pull his pants down to his knees. You suck on his neck as you arch your body against his, enjoying feeling the fabric of his shirt rubbing against your nipples. He’s sweating heavily, and you hear his heartbeat pounding in his chest as you position yourself directly over his cock.

“Tch.” Niji grumbles again, and you’re vaguely aware of him stumbling to the side of the chair. His breathing is heavy as well, though not as heavy as yours or Yonji’s, and out of the corner of your eye, you catch a glint of light off his belt buckle as he begins to undo it. “Taking so lo -”

If he finished his sentence, you didn’t hear him. Once you had yourself perfectly in position, lined up just so, you’d slammed yourself straight down, and Niji was easily drowned out by the noise that was forced out of Yonji, a sort of mix of a groan and a low howl. Your own reaction was fairly reserved in comparison, a high-pitched gasp as you were filled so fully and easily. It was like a jolt through your body, making you squirm as your eyes rolled back. You could feel a hot flush across your face and chest, and you were keenly aware of throbbing both between your legs and tucked up tightly inside you. Pumping your hips downward to grind your clit against him, you grab onto Yonji’s shoulders and hold on as tightly as you can.

“Are you still alive, Yonji?” Ichiji asks casually, as though they were still just sitting around enjoying drinks together.

Yonji lifts an arm and flaps his hand around in Ichiji’s direction in lieu of an answer. His own flush was creeping up through his neck and over his face, and you watch as more sweat appears on his forehead, dripping into his eyes as he struggles to stay conscious. You think back to all the drinks you saw him kick back when you first walked in, and you resist the urge to start giggling. Slowly and carefully, still holding onto him by his shoulders, you start to straighten up, feeling him sliding back out of you. The walls of your pussy cling tight to him, and you feel another warm shiver wash over your body. You drop back down again, and Yonji lets out another strangled gasp of a sound.

“ _Yonji._ ” Ichiji does not seem pleased by the non-verbal answer. To your side, you can hear rustling of clothes, a zipper being undone. “Are you even listening?”

You start to turn around, to see where Ichiji is sitting - to get a look at the vantage point he chose to watch the show - when your wrist is grabbed, yanking your hand from Yonji's shoulder. Before you can say a word, your arm is pulled sideways, and you feel a hand over yours, closing it tightly around one of the hardest cocks you’ve felt. Startled, you whip your head around, and see Niji has gotten tired of waiting on you and Yonji. You see his smile, sly and full of teeth, and you instinctively clench your hand tighter around his cock. The smile wavers for a brief moment as his mouth opens to let out a hiss of an exhale.

“You need to do the work for her.” You can hear the smile in Ichiji’s voice as Yonji grabs you by your hips, his hands shaking slightly. “Niji’s going to distract her.”

Without giving you a second to breathe, or to take stock of this new development, Yonji starts to piston you up and down like a rag doll. Your legs buckle as he slides his hands past your hips and onto your ass, grabbing them hard as you whimper, trying to orient yourself. When you start to fall forward against Yonji again, you try to catch yourself on his shoulders, but Niji’s hand closes around yours again, keeping your fingers closed tightly around his cock. Red-faced and whining, you feel your body being lifted and dropped over and over, no opportunity to breathe as your pussy is stuffed to the brim repeatedly. The sensation of fullness is overwhelming, causing your clit to pulse every time, but the ache when you’re empty again is almost unbearable.

“Slow _down,"_ Ichiji orders his brothers, keeping his voice low. “This isn’t a race.”

Niji grabs you by your face, forcing your head sideways to look at him as he pinches your mouth open. There’s really no need, of course - your mouth is open as you continue panting while Yonji works you over without stopping or slowing. Before Niji can say a word to you, you quickly start jerking on his cock, pulling him towards you, taking care to not be too rough. You have a feeling that if any of the brothers are likely to slap you, it would be him. “Good, you’re not a complete invalid.” His tone isn’t kind, but he sounds slightly more pleased than you were expecting. Niji stops pinching, and his thumb presses down on your bottom lip, opening your mouth wider. Head swimming as Yonji switches from puppeting you to wrapping his arms around you and thrusting his hips up with as much force as he can muster, you wrap your lips around Niji’s thumb and start sucking it while you continue working his cock in your sweaty hand. He’s not as thick as his brother, but about as long, and you try to focus on stimulating every inch your fingers brush over.

“Are you having fun?” On the side of the chair opposite Niji, you can hear Ichiji again, voice faint and barely audible. You think you feel his fingers brush your neck, but there’s so much going on, you can’t be sure. “No need to answer. I can see it in your face.”

“Oh, fuck.” With every thrust, Yonji’s starting to bottom out inside you, and it’s turning your whimpers into sharp cries and moans. Sweat is pouring off you, soaking into his clothes, and his arms hold you so tight, you’re barely able to move your arm to continue pleasuring Niji, who is beginning to lightly moan himself, despite the frustration in his face. You can’t see his eyes behind the goggles, but his mouth is pulled into a grimace, his jaw clenched hard as you move your hand up and down his shaft, slowly but surely coaxing him to stand closer to you. 

“Good slut.” This time, you’re sure you feel Ichiji’s fingers twisting lightly around a damp lock of your hair, making the skin on the back of your neck tingle. You want to turn and look at him, to ask what _he_ wants of you, but you don’t dare take your eyes off Niji. “I knew you would be a good choice. Are your hands full, slut?”

One hand clamps down tightly on Yonji’s shoulder, while the other one grips Niji tightly enough to force another loud moan from his lips.

“Ah. I can help you with that.” He clears his throat softly, and then speaks up louder. “Niji. Fuck her mouth.”

Niji yanks his thumb out of your mouth so hard you could swear you feel your teeth vibrating, and he peels your hand off his cock. You take a deep breath to brace yourself, made difficult from Yonji’s tight squeezing and forceful battering of your cunt, and Niji shoves past your lips and over your tongue, ending up tightly nestled in the back of your throat where Yonji had been not long ago. Even though his precum dripping down your throat is as salty as his brother’s, his skin is a dramatic departure, tasting like a mix of sweetness and the alcohol he’s sweating out. There’s only a second to really savor his taste before he starts fucking your mouth - as instructed. Your skin feels like it’s on fire from how hot your body is running, your cunt being plowed into a sloppy mess and as spit flies out of your mouth with each thrust from Niji.

“ _Slow_ _down_. How many times do I need to say it?” Ichiji speaks up, sounding slightly exasperated. You assume as eldest, he’s the natural leader of the three - but how many times could this exact scenario have happened before for them? Between the pounding into your pussy, which is beginning to slow somewhat, and the hammering at your throat, which keeps coming faster and rougher, you can barely breathe, let alone think straight. “I said to fuck her, not split her in half.”

Yonji tries to speak up and again, says nothing that sounds like actual words. His breathing is labored, his heartbeat rapid through his chest, and eyes are staring straight up at the ceiling as his head hangs off the back of the chair again. For a brief, horrifying moment, you worry that he’s about to die while still fucking you, just drop dead of a heart attack right there. It would make Mama happy - one less Vinsmoke to dispose of tomorrow - but how could you explain that to anyone else? You start to say something, to express concern, and Niji slams himself into the back of your throat, pressing down to slide his cock against your tongue.

“This isn’t going to work.” You hear Ichiji snapping his fingers irritably, and for a moment you can breathe. Your cunt is throbbing wetly around Yonji’s cock, almost painfully stimulated as your clit throbs. Niji stops moving, his cock twitching in your mouth, and you suck lightly on it as you try to catch your breath, your lungs burning in your chest. “Niji, back up.”

Letting out a low, angry growl, Niji does, and you suck down on his cock as he withdraws, making a popping noise when he finally pulls out completely. Saliva dribbles freely down your chin, and you’re grateful for the low lighting in the room as you blink your eyes into focus once more. 

“And you…” A hand brushes against your back, tickling over your spine. “ _Slut._ Get off my brother for a moment.”

You do, letting out a tiny whimper as the thick cock slides out of you, still fully hard and glistening in your juices. Stumbling slightly on legs that don’t want to work, you stand just off to the side, with Niji pulling you close to rub his dick against your ass while you wait. Sighing heavily, Ichiji looks Yonji over, mouth in a frown. Compared to his brothers, both drenched in sweat and in various stages of undress (Yonji’s pants had dropped to his ankles and Niji’s shirt had disappeared), Ichiji was still fully dressed and elegantly composed. 

“He’s fine. Might not be awake much longer.” Ichiji gestures to you, and you quickly stumble over. Putting an arm around you, he leaned down to put his mouth right against your ear. You let out a tiny shiver, and hold your breath as he whispers to you. “Get his shirt off to try and cool him down, slut. And then I want you to take him in that pretty little ass of yours.”

You feel the color draining from your face, and you nervously look at Ichiji to see if he’s joking or not. He’s smiling, and his blue eyes have a slightly kinder look in them than they had when you first got a look at them. When he notices you hesitating, they narrow slightly, and his smile slips a few notches. “More hesitating? Are you deaf now, slut? _Now._ Facing _away_ from him. I want to be able to see your face.”

Without waiting any longer you do as he says, reaching over and quickly undoing Yonji’s shirt and struggling to slip his arms out of the short sleeves. There isn’t an inch of him that isn’t solid muscle, and he’s too drunk to be of much help. Somehow, you manage to do it, and his breathing seems to even out a bit more without the extra clothing. It seems to revitalize Yonji just a slight bit, and he seems to come around a bit more just as you turn your back to him, fumbling around backwards as you try to orient yourself. 

“I’m okay,” Yonji mumbles to no one in particular, his voice slow and heavily slurred. “I’m good.”

“You will be,” you hear Niji promise.

Your breath coming fast and heavy, you manage to position yourself with your back against Yonji’s chest, the very tip of his dick pressing up between your cheeks and causing you to hesitate yet again. He’s still fully slicked from everything you coated onto him, but every time you start to lower yourself down, you tense up.

“Stunning view.” Ichiji is sitting on the edge of the table, scarcely two feet away, sipping at a drink. His legs are crossed at the knee, and he smirks when you make eye contact. “Stare at me all you want if it makes you feel better.”

“I swear I’m good,” Yonji mumbles again.

“Shut _up,”_ Niji snaps at him.

You take a deep breath in, and another deep breath out. Slowly - slower than you thought you could move, with how much your legs shake - you lower yourself onto Yonji’s cock, gasping slightly when you feel your ass tighten sharply around him. 

“Breathe, slut,” Ichiji stands back up, setting his drink on the table as he begins to circle the chair, not taking his eyes off you. Your tits are heaving with each breath, and your legs are spread wide, exposing your spread, sopping cunt. You notice his eyes leave yours for an instant, darting between your legs with an interested smile before holding your gaze again. “Breathe, and keep going.”

He didn’t need to tell you twice, and you slide down farther, breathing through the peculiar, new sensation of having your ass completely filled. Somehow, it feels like an even tighter fit than when he was in your cunt, and sweat drips down your face as, inch by inch, you take the entire thing in you. Your breath keeps catching in your throat as your ass comes to rest against Yonji again, who has put his hands back on your hips as he resumes groaning and making unintelligible sounds.

Ichiji snaps his fingers again. You can see him perfectly, standing just off to the side in front of you, hand held up, smirk firmly in place. And when you blink, Niji is suddenly right in front of you again, chuckling, cock in hand. Even in the odd purplish lights, he’s a stunning specimen, the shadows accentuating his already-defined abdominal muscles as he kneels on the chair between your thighs. Initially, you had thought his cock was smaller than Yonji’s, but it certainly seems much bigger as you watch him press the head between your swollen, sticky cunt lips. “I’m going to enjoy every second of this.”

You realize, as Niji shoves himself all the way into you, squeezing into a space that seemed much more accommodating when you didn’t have Yonji in your ass, that the fucking you got before was positively gentle and pleasant. Niji is thrusting into you so hard he’s pushing you back up and off of Yonji’s cock, and forcing you to gasp and groan. He notices you slipping too far off, right as Yonji realizes as well, and two sets of hands grab you and yank you down at the same time. You have never felt anything like it, and the intense sensation of being so filled draws a long, loud, shuddering groan from you.

There’s no rhythm to be found between the two brothers. Yonji is past the point of no return in how drunk he is, and it’s all he can do to grab you firmly by your hips and pull you back down every time Niji’s brutal, forceful pounding forces you too far up. Yonji goes back to groaning and gasping with regularity, and his tight grip on your hot, sweaty skin tells you he’s not going to last much longer at this rate. When you look up at Niji, you can see your reflection in his goggles. Your makeup is smeared, and your hair is a tangled mess from being soaked in sweat and pulled on repeatedly. Niji grins at you, showing all his teeth again, before biting hard onto your shoulder. 

“I _do_ love slut sandwiches.” You must have missed him coming over to you again, but Ichiji’s mouth is at the side of your face again, kissing at your ear as Niji sinks his teeth deeper into your shoulder on the other side, fucking you relentlessly. “The filling tonight is extra special. Getting such an obedient, willing-to-please slut the night before a wedding must be a good omen.”

A hand slaps down hard on your swollen clit, and another one clamps over your mouth before you can let out a scream. The mix of pain and pleasure is exquisite, and your eyes roll back momentarily. Niji, taking his mouth off your shoulder, sucks on your earlobe. “Don’t you dare cum yet,” he warns you, his fingers pressing tight circles directly into your clit. The jolt of pleasure causes you to squeeze your cunt and your ass, and both brothers let out a moan, with Yonji’s louder and less controlled. He is definitely getting closer to the edge. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“ _I_ think you should,” Ichiji rebuts, planting kisses along the rim of your ear, his slow, even breathing making you shake - or maybe it’s that and Niji’s insisting clit-rubbing, or the cocks in both holes, or all of the above. It’s getting harder to think, harder to breathe, and it feels like every nerve in your body is beginning to tense. “Who do you think calls the shots here, me or Niji?”

“You,” you manage to gasp out, the first word you’ve uttered in quite a while. Ichiji slides his hands over your chest, circling your nipples with his thumbs, a stark contrast to the breakneck pounding from Niji, or Yonji’s sluggish, uncoordinated hip jerking. “You, sir.”

A gentle pinch on your left nipple makes you gasp and shake again. “‘Sir,’ again? We’ve been over this, slut.”

“You, Prince Ichiji,” you manage to whimper out. Niji keeps his fingers pressed flat against your clit, pressing hard with every upward thrust of his hips, and even behind the goggles, you know he hasn’t taken his eyes off you.

“Do. Not. Cum.”

“That’s much better,” Ichiji slyly whispers, brushing open palms over your sensitive tits. Again, your body jerks and clenches, and again, Yonji lets out another loud groan. “I call the shots. And I said you should cum.”

At the very suggestion, you start squirming on both the cocks impaled inside you, a wave of heat creeping over your body from between your legs. You feel lightheaded, and your legs start to shake. Niji is grinning widely, and leans in to bite at your neck. “Don’t fucking do it.”

“Do it,” Ichiji urges, continuing to stroke your tits and play with your nipples, staying slow and gentle. “Cum, slut.”

“Oh _fuck,”_ Yonji is louder than either of his brothers, and you can feel him swelling inside your ass. His voice is frantic, and for once, you understand him with zero difficulty. “Oh fuck. I’m...I’m...I’m cum -”

Your orgasm hits you hard, bowling you over as you gasp for air, whining and gasping as you’re overwhelmed with pleasure. You throw your head back into Yonji’s chest as your hips start bucking and twisting wildly, both your cunt and your ass pulsing and contracting wildly. You can feel hot wetness filling your ass as Yonji digs his fingernails into your hips, yanking you downwards and holding you there, and it only adds to the exceptional pleasure you feel on every inch of skin. Beneath you, he’s shaking and bucking too, thrusting up over and over into your ass, gasping for air. Eventually, his motions slow, and you hear his breathing return to a slow, even pace. Your own orgasm begins to trail off, leaving you twitching, trying hard to catch your breath. You can feel something hot and gooey beginning to drip out of your ass and onto Yonji.

Niji pulls out of your pussy then, and he grabs a fistful of your hair and yanks you forward. Your body reluctantly peels off of Yonji, his spent cock easily sliding out of your ass, and you land on your hands and knees on the floor. Your head narrowly avoids hitting the table and Niji grabs you hard at the back of your neck as he shoves your face into the floor. He thrusts himself hard back into you as he chokes you, cutting off your air as he begins forcefully fucking you. His thrusts start slow, methodical in rhythm, each stroke bottoming out. 

“I told _you_ ,” Niji lets go of your neck, scratching nails hard down your back and punctuating the scratch with a loud smack on your ass, making the cheek glow with heat and pain. His hands are unsteady, beginning to shake as Yonji’s had. His thrusts begin to speed up again. “ _Not_ to cum.”

“I’m...sorry…” You gasp out, skin prickling all over. Your cunt is still twitching and fluttering with post-orgasm spasms around his cock, and the excessive stimulation is both painful and heavenly. You tilt your head back as Niji scratches both hands down your back, his scratching drawing blood, and you see Ichiji sitting on the edge of the table again, sipping the drink from before. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Ichiji assures you, again speaking casually as though his brother weren’t fucking you and grinding your face into the floor. “You were obedient to _me_ and that was a very smart move, slut.”

“Thank you, s...Prince Ichiji,” you pant, head feeling fuzzy, your back burning, catching yourself before you call him ‘sir.’ Niji spanks you again, on the other cheek, and you yelp, cringing in pain. “Thank you.”

“He’ll be done soon,” Ichiji assures you, sliding off the edge of the table. He kneels on the floor beside you, and you pull your head away slightly to avoid your smeared makeup staining his white pants. “He goes very hard, but burns out quickly...and all that drinking is catching up to him even as we speak.”

Sure enough, Niji’s rough thrusting is falling out of rhythm, still feeling good inside you but with more jerking and stuttering than before. He falls forward against you briefly, and you feel his tongue sliding over the scratches he ripped into you before he rights himself again.

“Niji.” Ichiji’s voice hardens as he turns his attention to his brother. “Her mouth. Not her cunt.”

You decipher his meaning quickly enough as Niji pulls out of you for the second time, grabbing your shoulder and turning you on your back. The floor is rough and scratchy on the wounds he’s left, but the pain is driven from your mind as he awkwardly straddles your chest, both hands tucking behind your head as he drives his cock into your mouth once again. At first you taste your own juices, a warm, earthy sort of flavor, and then - with a long, drawn-out groan - hot cum pours over your tongue, rushing to the back of your throat. You can feel everything rapidly oozing from Niji like an uncorked champagne bottle, as opposed to shooting you’re familiar with, and you swallow repeatedly to keep from choking on the sheer volume. After several long moments of sucking and swallowing on your part, Niji mutely pulls his cock out of your mouth and flashes another wide grin before promptly falling sideways onto the floor.

Impulsively, you try to sit up, to help him, and Ichiji - who had been still kneeling the same place, watching the entire time - puts a hand on your shoulder to stop you. “He’s fine,” he assures you, sounding completely unconcerned. “Just out cold. Overdid himself, just like he always does.”

Just as Ichiji said, Niji is fine, passed out sideways on the floor, shirtless and with his pants at his knees. There’s a shiny layer of sweat all over his body and the same grin on his face. Yonji is also unconscious, mostly naked in the chair, head tilted sideways with a sleepy smile on his face. Ichiji takes your hand, helping you slowly to your feet, and more cum drips out of your ass and down your legs, soaking into your scant fishnets. You can’t help but feel victorious as you pick up your ripped dress. _“I did it,”_ you think to yourself, soaked in afterglow, mixed sweat, and a little bit of blood on your back. _“I did it. And now I can leave.”_

You take a wobbly step towards the door, and a hand grasps your shoulder from behind. You stop dead in your tracks.

“And where do you think _you’re_ going?” 

Ichiji’s voice is the same cool, calm tone as before, but at this point in the night, it would be very hard to mistake his meaning. His fingers dig into your shoulder slightly, and you start shivering again.

“Leaving?” You ask timidly, nervously looking over your shoulder at him. He slips his arms around you from behind. His movements are steadier than his brothers’, and his voice doesn’t have the drunk quaver to it you heard earlier. This makes you feel even more anxious, and you wonder if he purposely let his brothers have you before him, ensuring they would pass out.

“How many princes were in this room when you arrived?”

“Three?” You know it’s true, but your answer sounds more like another question. Ichiji slips one hand between your legs, cupping your swollen cunt lips against his palm. The other hand reaches around for your chin once more, tilting and turning your head to face his.

“Three princes, yes.” He kisses along your jawline, back up to your ear. “But only two of them have given you their hot, sticky loads for you to take with you as a parting gift.”

Of course. You should’ve known you weren’t getting off so easy. Swallowing hard, you nod, and he takes you by the hand and leads you out of the lounge, to where the bedrooms are. The purple light doesn’t reach this far, and you’re stumbling in darkness following Ichiji.

“Your brothers…” You start to ask, looking over your shoulder.

“Leave them. It’s not my responsibility to get them into their beds, nor is it yours.” Ichiji leads you into a bedroom at the very back of the hall. It’s nothing special - you’ve seen the guest rooms before - and he leads you right to the bed. You sit down on the very edge, setting your dress beneath you to catch the cum still oozing from behind. Your heart, which had slowed down a bit, begins to quicken again as you watch Ichiji taking off his cape, throwing it on a chair beside the door. “Very smart decision, listening to me over Niji.”

“You’re the eldest prince,” you quickly answer, stumbling over your words in your rush to get them out. You haven’t forgotten what the other barmaid said, or what _he_ said. Make them happy. Make _him_ happy.

“And you’re a slut,” he adds, glancing over at you as he begins unbuttoning his shirt. He’s slender, more like Niji than Yonji. His body is slender muscle from his shoulders to what you can see trailing off into his pants. 

“For you.” 

That response was unplanned, and now that you’ve said it, you can’t take it back. This time, though, you don’t look away from him, even as your face surges with heat. Ichiji pauses halfway through unbuttoning his pants, and decides to walk over to you instead. He smiles, and you find yourself smiling back as your heart pounds.

“Is that so?” He stops in front of you, and your eyes drift down his body to where his pants are only just buttoned, zipper still drawn fully up. You reach a hand out, keeping your eyes locked on his as you hook a finger over the zipper to pull it down. Behind it, his cock is already hard and pulsing, and you lean over to slide it directly in your mouth as you unzip. “And not a second wasted in proving it to me.”

His cock is warm, and already dripping steady against your tongue as you slowly draw him into your mouth, taking your time and paying special attention to every inch of him. You remember his input from earlier, with his brothers - _slow down, slow down -_ so you suck on him slowly, every movement of your tongue deliberate and purposeful. His cock has a heavy curve to it, unlike either of his brothers, and you trace your tongue on the underside as you feel it twitching and leaking inside your mouth. Your clit starts to come alive again, swelling once more as your cunt starts to juice up even more in anticipation.

You start humming to yourself as you close your eyes, bobbing your head softly up and down on his cock, eyes closing as you lose yourself in the lazy pacing. Ichiji tastes good, feels good, and you love having the chance to take your time for a change. You feel him run his fingers over your forehead, brushing hair from your eyes, and you give him a heavily-lidded gaze as you continue to lick and suck.

“What’s your name, slut?” His voice has gotten low, and has a headier feel to it that brings a smile to your lips. Ichiji is starting to look more than a little flushed, and you can see the muscles in his abdomen tensing and tightening.

You briefly take his cock out of your mouth, planting kisses along the ridge of the head. “That’s not important, is it?”

He lets out a small laugh, and you pump your hand on his cock while it stays out of your mouth, watching as every motion brings more beads of fluid to the tip. You lick them off, and this time, Ichiji is the one who shudders. “No, it’s not important. Very good. But I’m asking regardless.”

“It’s ____.” You give him your name without resistance or hesitation. You’ve learned a few things in the past few hours. “My name is ____.”

“____, is it?” Ichiji puts his hands over your tits again, just barely grazing the damp, sensitive skin with his warm hands. He pinches lightly at your nipples, each tweak making your legs jerk and your clit throb, and then moves his hands to your shoulders. Careful to avoid touching the wound where Niji bit you earlier, and he pushes you back onto the bed. You let yourself fall back, sinking into the cozy softness, and Ichiji grabs at your legs, lifting them over his shoulders. He bites lightly at the insides of your thighs as he lowers himself to his knees, and you’re surprised when you feel him sucking on your puffy cunt lips. “Good sluts who listen get rewarded.”

The sound you let out when he presses his mouth over your clit, combined with easing two fingers into your well-worn cunt, is the loudest you’ve made all night. Your heels lock together at the back of his neck as he curls his fingers against your g-spot, making your hips twitch as you grind your ass into the bed. Your cunt walls squeeze his fingers as his tongue draws shapes against your clit, which is throbbing so hard your whole body can’t stop jerking as you lay in place.

“It’s been _quite_ a long time since I found such a sweet-tasting slut.” He takes his mouth off your slit just long enough to whisper to you, his words still clear over your breathless moans. Ichiji keeps his fingers deep inside you, still working your g-spot. “Aren’t you so special, ____? Sweet and obedient."

“Yes,” you whimper, lifting your hips to coax his mouth back down to you, and he dives back in tongue-first. He bites lightly your lips, alternating sides, before wrapping his lips around your clit and sucking on it, rolling his tongue over it. “Anything to make you happy, I want to make you happy.”

When you hear his chuckle, you feel proud of yourself that you’ve done so well, even with how tired you are, and how your back and your ass burn. _Make them happy,_ that’s what the other barmaid said, and you’ve gone above and beyond. And you’ve gotten more back than you expected. “Good slut, ____.” His voice is muffled as he eats you in earnest, finger gestures inside you getting firmer, maintaining a steady tempo. You feel a familiar tensing in your pelvis as sweat drips off your brow and into your eyes. “But are you obedient enough to cum for me twice?”

You are. And you do. You seize the bedding beneath you in your fists, head thrashing from side to side as your pussy clamps down. Your hips buck as your back aches, your head pressing hard against the bed. You feel Ichiji pulling his fingers out of you as he repositions himself, climbing over you and inserting himself between your thighs as your eyes go in and out of focus. 

His body is warm against yours, and your orgasm is still contorting your body as you feel him fill your needy cunt with his cock in one smooth, fluid motion.

“Yes!” Your arms lace behind his neck as you crush your mouth against his, parting his lips and taking his tongue into your mouth. Ichiji tastes of alcohol, of fire, and your body arches beneath his as he pulls your legs over his hips, thrusting in and out of you as your ass rises and falls to meet him. The noises of your coupling are lewd and wet, courtesy of your overflowing pussy and sweaty skin on the both of you. Your pleasure has you nearly delirious as you clutch at him, doing your utmost to urge him on. “Yes. _Yes._ Please, please, _please._ ”

“Is this what you’ve been wanting, slut?” He pants, putting his hand back onto your quivering clit. The stimulation is almost too much, but he keeps his touch light as he moves his fingers over it. “Is this what you’ve been thinking about since you got that first look at me?”

“Yes,” you answer quickly, eagerly, remembering the naughty thought from earlier that you had quickly driven from your mind. A passing thought of him bending you over the table with the drinks, pulling your dress up and fucking you right in front of his brothers. Only a passing thought. But this was even better. “Yes, this. _This._ Please fuck me harder.”

Ichiji obliges, his thrusts picking up speed as your walls cling to him on every withdrawal. His fingers are still working your clit, and the curve of his cock hits your g-spot perfectly. It’s not a question of _if_ you’re going to cum again. It’s _when_ . You plant warm, sloppy kisses along the side of his face as your fingers tangle in his red hair, feeling your eyes going out of focus again as your legs begin to stiffen. Deep in your cunt, you can feel his cock growing larger, swelling and pressing into every sensitive spot. “A very special slut indeed, ___,” he manages to gasp, his free hand clasping yours and pinning it to the bed. “ _Together_ , now...and if I’ve played my cards right, I’ll be leaving you with more than just a sticky mess to remember tonight by.”

What he means by that statement is lost on you as you’re overcome by your third and final orgasm. Practically sobbing with pleasure, you bury your face in his neck, hands tightening and tugging on his hair. Your legs force him tightly against you, tightly forcing your tits against the wall of his chest as you jerk your hips upwards at him, over and over. Inside you, your cunt pulls and sucks on his cock, and he lets out a breathless, shaking moan as he finally floods you. Quickly, you’re filled to capacity, and cum seeps out of your cunt, soaking into the bed alongside what is still leaking out of your ass from before.

“Good slut.” Ichiji collapses against you, face nuzzling into your neck as he struggles to catch his breath post-orgasm. You can feel the smile on his lips as he sucks your neck “ _Good_ ____.” You stare up at the ceiling, head spinning as you keep your arms and legs wrapped around him tightly. 

“Thank you…” You whisper, trying to find your voice again. _Make them happy_ , the barmaid had said. You’d done all that and more, surprising even yourself. Thrice over, leaving them each with smiles on their faces. You feel your cunt twitching around his cock, and your eyes start to grow heavy. “Thank you…”


End file.
